List of Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water characters
This is a list of fictional characters from Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water. Nadia : Full Name: http://www.thesecretofbluewater.com/NADIA-Storia-Nadia-i.htm Retrieved on 12-12-2008. : Born: May 31, 1875 : Species: Atlantean (a race that came from M78 to Earth thousands of years ago) : Origin: Tartessos, forgotten city in central Africa. The main protagonist of the series. Nadia is a 14 year old (15 toward the end of the series) who works in a circus as an acrobat in order to survive, since she is an orphan and of unknown origins. She is chased by Grandis and her associates Sanson and Hanson, who are looking for the jewel that Nadia possesses, the Blue Water. While escaping from them, she meets Jean, and from that moment the two of them will be together in the series, where she tries to discover her origins and find out the truth about her past and the Blue Water, the jewel that seems to have an enormous intrinsic power. Nadia is quite stubborn, easily irritable, socially inept, and has the ability to talk with animals. For example, she is able to communicate easily with her little lion, King. Nadia is also known among those who have knowledge of the blue water for being its possessor. She even happens to be a strict vegetarian and believes that there is no excuse for eating meat or killing (although her friends attempt to justify their reasons for doing so). Because of her unhappy past, Nadia is even extremely suspicious of all grown-ups—particularly Nemo. As a result of her growing love for Jean however, she comes to learn valuable lessons about friendship, respect, and trust for those around her. In the epilogue told by a grown-up Marie in the last episode, Nadia has married Jean and they have a child. While Nadia is still a dedicated vegetarian, she is not aggressively so (as evidenced from her meals of meat and fish for Jean and their son). Jean : Full Name: : Species: Human : Origin: Le Havre, France : Born: March 28, 1875 The second main protagonist of the series. Jean is a young 14 year old orphan who fell in love with Nadia ever since he first laid eyes on her; unlike her, however, Jean has a completely different personality and interests. He is very generous, patient, friendly, and devoted to the things he loves, which are his friends and the love for science. He is also a genius inventor, in fact he is capable of creating complex machines at a very young age. Jean's father is a wealthy trader and ship's captain, but was recently lost at sea and is presumed dead. (We later find out that there has been a rash of mysterious disappearances of ships lately and the rumors are that a sea monster has been attacking them) Jean, however, chooses to deny them and is determined to finally find his father along with his big adventure with Nadia to find about the Blue Water. Despite being somewhat awkward when it comes to social graces around the opposite sex (such as giving compliments or lack of awareness in some cases where he's inventing and/or reading when Nadia wants his attention), Jean is genuinely well-behaved and is nice to everyone—even Gargoyle finds something to admire about his courage and cleverness. His relationship with Nadia is one of the more central aspects of the show. When they first meet on the Eiffel Tower, Nadia refuses his overtures, but when Jean rescues her, he earns her trust. A close friendship forges between the two of them—Jean is consistently loyal to her and vows to take her to Africa someday; later their relationship begins to turn romantic, but Nadia does not know how to express her feelings to him. This leads to outbursts of anger often misdirected at Jean, yet he continually forgives her. When she is not brooding over their relationship, Nadia often goes out of her way to do something nice for him, such as cooking, encouraging him to build a gyrocopter, or comforting him when he grieves about his father (in Episode 16). Likewise, each time Nadia gets into trouble, Jean continually rescues her. Occasionally a disagreement will occur between them about certain issues (notably eating meat or the use of technology vs. nature), but they do not last long. As a result of Jean's love, Nadia is gradually transformed as a person; his optimism overcomes her pessimism, and she becomes more trusting, respectful, and caring of others. Nemo : Full Name: : Species: Atlantean : Origin: Tartessos, Africa : Born: October 28, 1843 Nemo is the captain of the submarine called Nautilus, whose purpose is to destroy the Neo-Atlanteans at all costs. He is a mysterious man with a dark past; in fact only step by step we discover that he is Nadia's father and the real Emperor of Atlantis. Though he could have all mankind under his command, he chooses to live peacefully along with them on Earth, as he believes in humans and in their ability to love. While he acts cold and aloof when he first meets Jean, he nonetheless warms up to his outgoing cheerfulness and enthusiasm. Nadia, meanwhile, is very distrustful of him and is quick to accuse him of murder when he shoots a Neo-Atlantean to save her from death. However, she eventually learns to respect Nemo, and, at the end, at last acknowledges him as her father. Nemo then dies after overloading the Neo Nautilis's reactors to blow a passage out of Red Noah, permitting the rest of the cast to return to Earth. Nemo's name is a reminiscence of the Greek city Eleusis, the place in Greece where the followers of Demeter met annually to initiate members into the ways of the Earth-goddess, and Ra, the sun-god of Heliopolis in ancient Egypt. He is based on Captain Nemo (literally meaning "no man" in Latin). He also bears a striking resemblance to another famous anime captain, Bruno J. Global/Henry J. Gloval of the SDF-1 Macross in Macross/Robotech. Additionally, he wears a uniform similar to Captain Junzo Okita from Space Battleship Yamato/Star Blazers. Marie : Full Name: Marie en Carlsberg / Marie en Löwenbräu : Species: Human : Origin: Marseille, France : Born: April 10, 1885 Marie is a 4 year child orphaned by the hands of Gargoyle and the Neo-Atlantean troops, who killed her parents. She is soon found by Nadia and Jean, who decide to keep her and to take good care of her. Although she is a kid, Marie is a very strong character, who is at the same time a child but also acts like an adult in difficult situations. She has a good relationship with King, her playmate. In fact, she later comes to see him as husband and wife and Nadia and Jean as her new parents. Later on, however, she will develop an interest in Sanson; in fact, in the epilogue, when a grown-up Marie tells what has happened to all the characters, she finishes her story by telling that she has married him, and is expecting their first child. The spelling of her name is uncertain. In the episode guide she appears as "Marie", in the Japanese series books she is "Mary", Streamline Pictures calls her "Mari", and in episode 24 she signs one of her drawings as "Marry"(though this could simply be that as a four-year-old she doesn't know how to spell her name). Even so, Marie is probably the most accurate spelling, as it is the French one. In the CD audio dramas, her full name was revealed to be , whereas in the anime's epilogue, it is . King : Species: Lion : Origin: Africa King is a small lion, and he is Nadia's best friend before she meets Jean and the others. He will become eventually Marie's playmate during the episodes, playing with her all day. He is a very jealous animal, especially when Nadia and Jean become more intimate. In the epilogue, King is still living with a now married Nadia and Jean, and has several cubs of his own. Grandis : Full Name: : Species: Human : Origin: Italy Grandis is a 28 year old who grew up in a royal Italian family. At first she was rather rich, spoiled and powerful young woman, but later when she was tricked by her first husband, who married her just for her money until he leaves her broke and alone. After her frail mistake she is exiled by her relatives and the only people who remained faithful and loyal to her were Hanson and Sanson, with whom she then formed the Grandis Gang, a group of jewel thieves. Her life and behavior change dramatically when she meets Nadia and the others; having to first steal the Blue Water, then wanting to protect them after finding out she has soft spot for them when learning about their troubles with Gargoyle. Once aboard the Nautilus she falls hopelessly in love with Captain Nemo competing and having a strict rivalry with Electra. She tries to seduce him with any power she has until the very end, but her love for him is never returned. In the epilogue, a grown-up Marie tells us that she is alive and well, but still looking for a serious and stable love. She's quite popular though with men and is seen at the end in a golf court surrounded by them. Every man there offers her to use their club and according to Marie, "Grandis is always gallivanting around." Sanson : Species: Human : Born: February 22, 1862 : Origin: Nice, France is the brawn side of the team and serves as the Gratan's navigation pilot. Despite his slight yet muscular build, his strength overcomes even the most powerful of mecha. When he was younger he was slimmer and girls made fun of him; as he trained day by day he became stronger but incredibly vain. Sanson also is an outstanding marksman. He was the chauffeur to Granva's family before they lost their fortune, and he remains faithful to her until the end of the series. In the epilogue, he has married a grown-up Marie and they are expecting their first child. His name is reminiscent of the biblical figure Samson, who appears in The Book of Judges Chapter 13 - 16., which tells the story of a man who had enormous strength, but if he were to cut his hair he would be breaking his promise with God and therefore lose all his strength. The Sanson in the series is very vain and pays particular attention to his hair. Hanson : Species: Human : Born: September 30, 1862 : Origin: Nice, France is the mechanic of the Grandis Gang. He has exceptional skills; he built the Gratan and lots of other devices. He is in love with Electra, but alas, his love is not returned. Jean and Hanson become close friends thanks to their mutual fascination with technology, they spend a lot of time together discussing technical details and ideas about mecha. In the epilogue, Hanson has become an industrial giant, rich and respected-he lives in fictional world's equivalent of the Chrysler building. Having made his fortune as a manufacturer of automobiles, he still claims that he will find a girlfriend someday. Electra : Full Name: : Species: Human : Born: 1865 : Origin: Tartessos, Africa Electra is an orphan since the destruction of her hometown, after which she is saved by captain Nemo and she is the First Officer of the 'Nautilus', fighting Gargoyle and the Neo-Atlanteans. Electra is deeply in love with Nemo, although she also burgeons a deep grudge toward him for the deaths of her family. Even so, she becomes extremely envious of Grandis' mad infatuation for the Captain, igniting a heated rivalry for his love. She grows fond of Jean and his determination to learn about technology, seeing him as the equivalent of her long lost brother. Nadia, on the other hand, detests Electra and becomes increasingly jealous of Jean's friendship with the First Officer (her inability to tell Jean how she feels nearly damages their own relationship); likewise, Electra fears that Nadia will somehow steal Nemo's heart away from her. Eventually, however, both open up to each other. In the end of the series, Electra is revealed to be pregnant with Nemo's child, and Marie tells in the epilogue that she gave birth to him and raised him with love, like Nemo asked her. Gargoyle : Full Name: : Species: Human : Born: July 21, 1843 : Origin: Tartessos, Africa Gargoyle is the head of the Neo-Atlantean forces. He was the prime minister of Tartessos, and his main objectives are: :# Destroy Nemo and the Nautilus, :# Take possession of the Blue Waters :# Dominate over the entire world and humans, whom he considers inferior. He considers himself an Atlantean, but he is not aware of the fact that he is one of the humans that he despises, as the mere creation of the Atlantean technology. He is a cunning yet brutal villain who speaks in a soft voice and taps into other people's weaknesses to make them comply with his wishes. We never see the face behind the mask until the final episode (and even then, his face is only briefly shown before he dies). His name is also a mix of Latin and Greek mythology, as for Nemo and Electra. In first Italian dub. he's called Argo. Emperor Neo : Full Name: ; aka : Species: Atlantean, Mecha : Born: December 29, 1870 : Origin: Tartessos, Africa Emperor Neo is apparently the leader of the Neo-Alanteans. Later in the story we discover that he is Nemo's son and Nadia's brother, but his body was destroyed in the collapse of Tartessos, and was mechanically recreated by Gargoyle. He is then controlled like a puppet by him; he tries to take over the world using his psychic powers and technology, and also shoots his own father against his will. In the end he will eventually liberate his free will and love for his family, sacrificing himself to save Nadia. Ayerton : Full Name: : Species: Human : Born: November 15, 1860 : Origin: London, United Kingdom Ayerton is first seen in the series as a scientific officer aboard US warship Abraham; he states he's been sent on a secret mission to investigate the sea monsters phenomena. Later in the series, Jean and Nadia meet him again partially buried on a mysterious moving island, completely drunk and telling stories about a strange witch who inhabits the island (who naturally turns out to be Grandis). While on the island, Ayerton falls in love with Grandis, and to strike her, he pretends to be an English nobleman who's going to inherit a large wealth from his family. Ayerton is quite a weird, loudmouthed character, who is never really able to completely grasp the reality around him, and to tell good from evil. In the epilogue, Marie says that Ayerton was really a noble and wealthy man, and eventually he returned to his homeland. Eiko Villan : Full Name: : Species: Human : Born: June 12, 1869 : Origin: Le Havre, France Eiko is Nautilus' sonar operator and founder of Ikolina's fan club. In episode 16, Eiko reveals that he is the sole survivor of the shipwreck of Elise Le Havre, Jean's father's ship. Mecha Gratan / Katherine Designed and built from scratch by skilled mechanic Hanson, Gratan is a small multi-purpose vehicle: it has wheels for ground movement, but may also fly using a hot-air balloon and propellers, and even travel underwater. Configuration can be switched by the pilot using a piano keyboard in the cockpit. Gratan, whose original meaning is "Grandis' tank", is the common name for the vehicle, while Grandis prefers to call it "Katherine." After being damaged and repaired countless times during the series, Gratan is eventually crushed by the igniter of Red Noah's Light of Babel, a sacrifice needed to avoid destruction of a defenseless Excelion. Nautilus (Eritrium) An Atlantean space-ship converted to submarine, Nautilus' is Nemo's main weapon against Gargoyle and his minions. Notable features of this ship are: ability to withstand high pressures and depths, exceptionally resistant Space Titanium armoured hull (the clear ports are made from Tektite), and water-jet magnetic propulsion. The name of the original spaceship was Eritrium, as is discovered by Jean and Nadia in episode 15, while the origin of the Nautilus is explained at the end of the series. Eritrium (sometimes spelled Elitrium or Eltrium) is also the name of a space ship in Gunbuster. New Nautilus (Excelion) One of Atlantis' most powerful warships, it's been reactivated after 12,000 years by Nemo's crew after the demise of Nautilus in episodes 21 and 22. New Nautilus' Orpheus engine draws power from aberrations in the gravitational field of two black holes orbiting one around the other. The ship has other weapon systems which were damaged in previous battles, and cannot be repaired. (Excelion is also the name of one of the most powerful ships in Gunbuster.) Red Noah One of the three space-arks used by Atlanteans to leave their home in Nebula M78 and reach the Earth. It is disguised as a moving island on which take place episodes 27-31. Red Noah finally reveals its nature when Nadia and Jean enters the ship in episodes 30-31, as a giant flying saucer operated by a sentient android, which wants to bring Nadia to Atlantis in order to start a new Atlantean empire. Eventually Red Noah is retrieved by Gargoyle who'll be using it as the final weapon for the restoration of Neo Atlantis and the subjugation of the human race. Nadia